City Hunter (Philippine TV series)
City Hunter is a 2017 Philippine action drama television series based on the 2011 Korean drama of the same title starring Lee Min-ho. Directed by Lino Cayetano and Topel Lee, it is served as a primetime comeback for AJ Muhlach who had last starred in the action-fantasy drama television series Voltron Man in 2014 and together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on January 9, 2017, replacing I Luv for Christmas. It is the third Korean drama adaptation to air on IBC after Glory Jane (under Secarats Talent Management Services) and My Princess. Origin City Hunter is a South Korean drama series broadcast on SBS in 2011 starring Lee Min-ho, Park Min-young, Lee Joon-hyuk, Kim Sang-joong, Kim Sang-ho, Hwang Sun-hee, Goo Ha-ra, Chun Ho-jin and Lee Kwang-soo. It was a "national drama" after garnering high ratings, including topping 20.2% for its finale episode. Tagalog dubbed version of City Hunter was released in the Philippines which aired on IBC from August 1, 2011 to September 30, 2011. It re-aired on a rival station ABS-CBN during primetime from January 23, 2012 to April 13, 2012 and again entitled called City Hunter Returns aired in the network's Kapamilya Gold afternoon program lineup from July 9, 2012 to September 7, 2012 Synopsis Johnny Lee (AJ Muhlach) is a charming and smart young man who works at the Presidential residence called the Blue House. Little did everyone know that behind his massive appeal to women, intelligence and pleasing personality lies a son trained to kill and seek revenge for his father. His mission is to make five politicians responsible for killing his father pay with their own lives. Despite being a skilled assassin, the task wouldn’t be that easy for Johnny because he has to follow three rules on his mission— he can't trust anyone, he can't reveal his true identity, and he can't fall in love. All of these will be put to test when he meets Kim Na-na (Sue Ramirez), a body guard at the Blue House. As Johnny unintentionally falls in love with Kim, he must also choose which path to take. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'AJ Muhlach' as Johnny Lee *'Sue Ramirez' as Kim Na-na *'Eddie Garcia' as Raffy Raymundo *'Albie Casiño' as Oscar Trinidad *'Empoy Marquez' as Joel Alvarez *'Chanel Morales' as Jin Montenegro *'Marvelous Alejo' as Chantal Garcia *'Kier Legaspi' as Gilbert Garcia *'Dina Bonnevie' as Sandy Lee *'Tonton Gutierrez' as Ramon Lee 'Supporting Cast' *'Pierro Vergara' as Fred Arellano *'Bianca Yao' as Shaina Montes *'Aria Clemente' as Claire Ramirez *'Victor Silayan' as Daniel Fernandez *'Jiro Manio' as Audrey Aguilar *'Dante Rivero' as Jun Rementilla *'Cris Villanueva' as Gardo Trinidad *'Carlos Morales' as Joseph Bautista 'Guest Cast' *'Sharmaine Suarez' as Alma Quirino (First Lady) *'Krissha Viaje' as Ciara Ramos 'Special Participation' *'Harvey Bautista' as young Johnny Lee Production In a press conference on October 10, 2016, the action drama served as the primetime comeback of AJ Muhlach for IBC after 1 year hiatus. "AJ Muhlach Returns" trended on Twitter for several hours after the announcement. Muhlach landed in his third project of IBC after Whattaboys and Voltron Man. Muhlach paired with Sue Ramirez, who is her fourth project after 5 Girls and Daddy, Friends 4Ever, Fall In Love With Me and I Will Be Here. They are joined by action-comedian Empoy Marquez, who will be making his teleserye debut in IBC through the action drama. This is also the third project of Albie Casiño for IBC after 5 Girls and Daddy, Anna Luna and I Will Be Here; and it marks the return of Eddie Garcia on IBC after the first primetime project for Kailangan Kita in 2014. Filming for City Hunter began in October 12, 2016. Trivia *The second primetime comeback of AJ Muhlach under IBC after Voltron Man. *Empoy Marquez, Chanel Morales and Marvelous Alejo were former TV5 artists. References See also * Kapinoy’s opening salvo ‘City Hunter’ * IBC 13 Sked (Part 1) (2017) * A Love to Last, Meant to Be and City Hunter: Primetime’s Opening Salvos This 2017 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * City Hunter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine action television series Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television series based on South Korean television series